Lighttechistan
History of Lighttechistan Lighttechistan was founded in 1492 by demons, known then as Eff-bee-eye. Its purpose was to to fight aliens. However, after the creation of the FBI, it no longer had a role in the world. It was sold to the people of Lighttechi Tribe, who named it Lighttechistan after themselves, but lack of farmland forced the Lighttechistani people to look for greener pastures. The land was abandoned by the native Lighttechistani people in 1875, who went across the globe to spread their culture of Convenient Stores and being repeatedly robbed and shot. Few stayed behind. In 1949, Oil was discovered in Lighttechistani land, but due to the lack of infrastructure no one could use it or even tell people about it. This all changed in the year 2006 when James Roadkill went to Lighttechistan. Once he heard about the rich oil fields, he brought in oil companies to help pump it out. As jobs grew, the country bloomed, and on September 17, 2006, the Lighttechistani people drafted a new constitution and elected Mr. Roadkill to the executive office. Government The Government of Lighttechistan is categorized as a direct democracy. It is also an incredibly capitalist nation. Legislation was passed to protect the property rights of all private citizens. Unions are prevelant in Lighttechistan due to former treatment of employees by corporations during the early years, but now unions help protect the workers from unjust acts by white collar criminals. In Lighttechistan, punishment is alot worse on white collar criminals then it is on petty thiefs unlike other first world nations. Other then that, the government does not get into business of the free market. Lighttechistani government is seperated into three branches of government. The Legislative branch, the Executive branch, and the Judicial branch. It functions very similar to the United States government without all the corruption. Foreign Relations and Military Currently the Nation of Lighttechistan is a member of the Confederacy of Imperial Alliances(CIA). It was formerly members of two other alliances, the Coalition of the Mongoose (COTM), and the /b/ alliances. Lighttechistan's departure from the /b/ alliance Military History The Anonymous War Since its inception, the Nation of Lighttechistan had its top intelligent agents looking for threats to the newly formed republic. It was dicovered on various internet forums and chat rooms, that certain groups that had a passing connection to the /b/ alliance. After a review of the information available to him, President Roadkill made the decision to invade anonymous, a small splinter nation of /b/. The strike was preemptive and it shocked many in both nations. The Battle of Anonymous Hill followed. Both armies fielded small but effective forces. The battle was relatively short. Causlities included invading Lighttechistani forces losing five soldiers and Anonymous's army only losing one. Lighttechistani still declared victory, as the battle dwindled the already small military of Anonymous to the point where they could no longer police their populus. As Anonymous fell into anarchy, Lighttechistan offered peace to the nation of Anonymous, but there was no word from their government. Lighttechistani armed forces returned home the following day. The Anonymous Raid on Habbo With little news comming out of Anonymous, the Lighttechistani Government believed the threat from Anonymous was gone. Two days later, the Lighttechistani's were taken by complete surprised. Anonymous Troops parachuted into the large Lighttechistani city of Habbo. The anonymous troops engaged the local Guardsman of the city. 23 Lighttechistani Soldiers died and 20 Anonymous rangers, the entire raiding party, were killed during the battle. Lighttechistani reinforcements reached the city just as the first battle concluded. As they began to set up defensive positions and started to clean up the aftermath, another wave of Anonymous rangers were flown in and began to attack the defending forces. This time, Lighttechistani were ready for the assault. Only 4 Lighttechistani Soldiers were killed. These Soldiers were not actually fighting, but wounded troops from the first battle who were killed when an Anonymous RPG attack hit the medical tent housing them. 15 soldiers of the Anonymous attack force were killed, most them unable to get out of their helicopters without being mowed down by surpressing fire. After this, President Roadkill approved an attack on an Anonymous Military base. This attack would consist of a cruise missile salvo on the base. Two Tomahwak missiles were launched from the missile cruiser, the LNS Zomblor. The missiles utterly destroyed the main barracks and supply depot, effectively paralyzing the Anonymous Army's ability to mount any offensive operations in the combat theater. Hostilities has stopped since then, but formal peace has yet to be declared by the government of Anonymous. The Raid on Habbo lead to the creation of the Warrior's Day, which honors all of those brave men and women who died in defense of Lighttechistan. All across the nation, kids have the day off of school and all pools are closed. Category:Nations Category:Nations